Birthdays
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 10: "Wait, the tears are good tears?"


Of all the things that Ron could have gotten or done for him for his birthday, Harry did not expect something so romantic from his best friend turned lover.

Ron had never been good with his feelings or talking about them and Harry had respected that immensely, he honestly wasn't that comfortable talking about his own emotions and preferred to just show them then have a drawn out conversation about them. It worked for them even though Hermione constantly chastised them whenever they got into fights and didn't really talk about them before they were back to good again.

Imagine his surprise however when Ron thrusted a photo book into his chest without a single word on his eighteenth birthday. Harry stared at his boyfriend confused. Ron usually got him chocolate and Quidditch merchandise. He expected this birthday to be different since the year on the run had made them realize how deep their feelings for each other really went. He expected the only difference would have been a proper snogging, but a picture book?

"Go on then," Ron prompted, wringing his hands behind his back and biting his thin lips. Harry looked at him, he had been sitting under a tree at The Burrow when his boyfriend practically knocked the air out of his lungs, and patted the grass in front of him. Ron did not think twice before sitting in front of Harry, their knees brushing together from how close he sat. Harry balanced the book on both their legs and flipped it open to see the first page.

_We didn't think we'd live to see eighteen, but I am glad you did._

_Happy Birthday Love_

_Roonil Wazlib, your Wheezy_

Harry could feel tears pooling in his eyes and he glanced up at his boyfriend, flinching back at the fear in his eyes. He wrapped a hand around his neck and tugged him into a kiss, letting his thumb rub reassuringly at the nape of his neck like he knew Ron liked. Ron relaxed once their lips were pressed together, his own thumbs stroking over Harry's knees, his jeans ripped to show his bare skin. They were scarred from their year on the run, but the only made Ron love him more.

Harry was a man who fought for his life and Ron had been right at his side through it all. Ron pulled back from the kiss, staring into Harry's wet emerald eyes.

"Wait, the tears are good tears?" He asked, his tone serious as he searched his boyfriend's eyes since he knew Harry had a penchant for lying about his feelings. He only saw love and happiness shining back at him as Harry's lips lifted into a water-y smile.

"Of course, Roonil," Harry teased, Ron shoving him playfully before tugging him into his lap so they could look through the book together. Harry could feel tears falling down his face as he looked at the pictures that Ron had gathered together for the book and couldn't help but bury his face into the red head's neck whenever there was an in scripture that was rather cheesy or romantic causing his stomach to turn with butterflies.

His eyebrows creased when he realized that half the book was empty and looked up at Ron in confusion.

"For the future," Ron blushed, squeaking when Harry tackled him back into the grass and attacked him with kisses. His hands shot up to hold one of his thighs and his back tugging him closer.

"Does that mean you like it?" Ron asked, pulling away from the kissing to look at his boyfriend. He let out a grunt when the younger man bit his lip and quickly flipped them over so he was pinned in to the grass.

"You wanna play that game? Bring it Potter,"

"All day Weasley," Harry teased back, pulling Ron closer and hooking his legs around his waist tightly. Ron pressed his boyfriend into the grass and attacked his neck with vigor.

And if his mother hollered at him not to 'bugger your boyfriend in my gardens, Ronald Weasley!' than it was worth it to see the genuine smile light up his face for the first time since the war. Maybe he would give Harry more emotional gifts if this was how they ended up, tumbling in the grass and laughing carefree. All worries gone, if only for the second.

* * *

Sorry for missing last week! I hope you guys enjoy this one and see you again soon!


End file.
